creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ponyo Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Regular Show - "You" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XanCrews (Talk) 14:53, March 27, 2011 Regular show edit Did you create the Pasta "Regular show - You" ? Weirdozzy 00:45, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep. I'm the creator. Ponyo Fan 22:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey cousin! Just wondering, would you give your two cents on this creepypasta one of my friends wrote? The Land of Ooo forums, a website based for Adventure Time fans, has been established for a bit over a year now. It was going pretty well, with a lot of members and growing popularity. One day, everything changed and the unfathomable happened. Kapra was a member who joined about two months or so after the forum’s opening. She was pretty shy at first but after some time she seemed to make some friends and get to know some of the other members. She logged on quite often, and was pretty nice to everyone. A few things bothered her a bit but other than that, she seemed okay. Around the time where she was a member for a year, she began to act oddly. She said things that didn’t make sense, or perhaps alluded to things we weren’t sure of. I thought that maybe she was just going through a phase and things would pass over soon. I had no idea how wrong I was. When she would post things, she began to say everything in riddles and her statuses and avatars became more and more somber. I pmed her and asked her if everything was alright, and all she said to me was that things were bad. I asked her what was wrong, and she didn’t respond to me for the rest of the day. The next day I went on the forum to find she had replied back at exactly three o clock earlier that morning. I opened it and it simply said; I can’t stop it. I only made it worse. At this point I was becoming a bit anxious. I once again inquired as to what was wrong, and she said; I am no longer living… but cannot taste the satisfaction of death. Now I was beginning to believe that Kapra had a serious problem. Not knowing what else to do, I decided to just keep talking to her. I asked her what she meant. Her next response was a link to what seemed to be a live stream. I clicked it, curious if anything. I saw a bedroom, and it seemed that the only source of light was from the computer. It was then I got an email alert. I checked it, and I didn’t recognize the email, but what got my attention is the title, which was “Don’t go on the live stream.” I clicked it, reading it. Don’t ask who I am or how I got your email. Just listen to this. Do NOT go on Kapra’s live stream. Every member of the forum is getting a link to it and bad things will happen if you stay on it too long. Now I was beginning to get nervous. I looked back on the live stream, and I noticed that now Kapra was on the floor face down. I became concerned, for she wasn’t moving and her face was hidden by her hair. I exited out of live stream, deciding to see if she left anything else on the forum. Nothing. I decided to check her profile. This is when things got odd. I clicked on her profile, and her whole page came up as just a bunch of those small red xs. I tried reloading a few times, when I noticed something. A small dot in the middle of the page. I reloaded, to find the spot got a bit bigger. It was red. It started out as one pixel, but then it grew larger and larger. It looked like blood. My heart beat began to pick up. This was the most bizarre thing I had ever seen. It looked like real blood, and finally when the whole screen was filled with blood and veins, there was a sentence written in black. Together we suffer alone. I took a deep breath, clicking the link. It was the live stream again, but this time all I saw was my reflection on something round and glossy taking up the whole screen. I couldn’t for the life of me figure it out what it is. “You see through my eyes.” I literally jumped when the voice spoke, it was so sudden. I then froze, the hairs sticking up on the back of my neck. I was looking right into her eye. She was looking into the webcam like peeking through a keyhole. “Everyone is seeing what I see. Some are already feeling what I feel.” My adrenaline shot through the ceiling. I looked at the members list and noticed that Kapra’s username was in red, and several other usernames were colored red also. Down the list it went, but I wondered what would happen to me, being my username was already in red. That’s when I heard it. Dripping. Blood was coming out of every outlet and appliance, somehow not short circuiting anything. I bolted out of my chair and ran for the door, but it was locked from the outside. Every door, window, anything, was locked. Blood was pouring into the room, and I glanced back at the computer to see Kapra smiling, her eyes hollow, the most disturbing thing I ever saw. “Alone… but together… at last…” The authorities came to my house, for neighbors of mine reported that they heard hysterical screaming and wailing coming from inside my house. Everything I claimed to have happened was investigated and nothing of the sort was found. I went through psychiatric tests and counseling, and I had to spend a week in an inpatient care facility to ensure I was alright, and then I was sent back home. The day I went home, I decided to go on my computer. The forum seemed to be completely normal, but there had been hardly any members on in the past week. I then noticed I had an email. It was from the same person who had emailed me that night. I clicked it, and an attachment showed an article from a New York paper. It was dated over a week ago. “The remains of a local resident were found on the floor of her bedroom in a bizarre case that has investigators baffled. Brief examinations show no external injuries or struggle, no health issues or complications. In addition, the laptop belonging to the deceased resident was still on, in which one sentence was typed; ‘Together we suffer alone.’” AnOtakuFromBeyond 02:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Unblock Can I be unblocked on the Spongebob Fanon Wiki?Spongefan (talk) 23:51, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Spongefan511 Yes, I'll accept PG-13 articles! Spongefan (talk) 18:51, October 13, 2012 (UTC)Spongefan511 Can I be unblocked now?Spongefan (talk) 23:02, October 13, 2012 (UTC)Spongefan511